The Late Apology
by LovingGinger30
Summary: Post Undercover Fairies, the older fairies who are Chrysta's age learn the lesson that the younger fairies learned while taking the Fairy Test. They realize that Chrysta earned an apology.


The Late Apology

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOFIA THE FIRST, PERIOD.

Author's Note: This takes place post Undercover Fairies.

On the fairy isle of the Mystic Isles, the older fairies who are Chrysta's age notice the younger fairies with their fairy wands. Plus Bridget is with them as she is starting to make friends with the other fairies her age.

"Oh you young fairies has earned their fairy wands". An older fairy said to them.

"Yeah but why is that forest keeper fairy with you. She is not very fairy like". Another older fairy said to them.

"Did the sugar plum fairy made a mistake"? Another fairy asks them.

"Actually she didn't make a mistake". Flurry said to them.

"Yeah we all have learned a powerful lesson that we wouldn't have learned otherwise". Etheria said to them.

"It is true". Bridget said to them.

The older fairies are stunned as they look at them. "What kind of powerful lesson though"? An older fairy asks them.

"There is more to being a fairy than being delicate". Etheria said to them.

"Chrysta showed us that lesson. She is a fairy just different on who she really is. She is a protector, and her tough nature makes her strong and power". Flurry said to them.

Bridget nods as she looks at the older fairies. "That's right, it is my job as the forest keeper to keep the fairy woods safe. It is a dirty business and being delicate does not fit with the job. It is like Chrysta's job as a protector to keep all of Mystic Isles safe from evil doers. It is a tough job and she is the only one that can do it. Being delicate does not fit with being a protector". Bridget said to them.

The older fairies are stunned as they listen to the younger fairies. They realize that Chrysta was being punished for being herself growing up. "I suppose we all owe her an apology". The first older fairy said to them.

The other fairies nod in agreement with her. "I suppose we have all misjudged her. Plus we never got that lesson either". The second older fairy said to them.

"I never thought I would see the day that we would go to her house". The third fairy said to them. The fairies fly away as they went to Chrysta's house.

At Chrysta's house, Sofia is sitting down on a chair as Chrysta is making tea. She is in her fairy mode. "You know Sofia. I never thought that lesson would get through to the fairies taking the test. Plus you were right; I did lost sight of the mission and the objective". Chrysta said to Sofia as the tea is made.

Sofia nods as she looks at Chrysta. "The mission was a success in the end Chrysta. Plus Bridget was misguided not truly evil. Plus you definitely improved in more ways than one. Plus you showed the younger fairies that it is a lot more than being a fairy than being delicate. You got your fairy wand, so you can do spells with it". Sofia said to Chrysta.

Chrysta nods as she smiles to Sofia. "That's true, I wish that lesson would have been there when I was growing up though. Plus I do see how misguided Bridget was misguided to take the Pixie Cup like that. That could have been me though". Chrysta said to Sofia. She sits down on the couch as she is drinking some tea.

Sofia looks at Chrysta as she senses something more than it. "It sounds like you want to get some apologies from the other fairies". Sofia said to Chrysta.

Chrysta is stunned as she has a sheepish expression on her face. "Yeah, the Sugar Plum Fairy apologized to Bridget though. It would be nice to get apologies from them as well". Chrysta said to Sofia.

Sofia nods as she hears some knocks on the door. "Yeah are you expecting anyone else"? Sofia asks Chrysta.

Chrysta shrugs as she doesn't know either. "No but I might as well find out". Chrysta said to Sofia.

As Chrysta opens the door, she is surprised to see the other older fairies at her door. "Woah this a surprise". Chrysta said to them.

"Chrysta, we want to apologize to you. We were surprised by the younger fairies hanging out with Bridget. When they told us about the lesson more to being a fairy than being delicate, it made us realize that we were punishing you for being your true self than a delicate fairy. Plus your job requires you to being strong and tough. It maybe years behind, but we are starting to see that now". The first older fairy said to Chrysta.

Chrysta is stunned as she looks at them. "Apology accepted, would you like to join me and Sofia for some tea"? Chrysta asks them.

"Sure", the older fairies said to them.

As they went inside, Sofia nods as she notices how Chrysta is being nice to the older fairies. 'I know she is my protector trainer, but in some ways I am training her to becoming a better fairy and friend'. Sofia thought to herself as they are having tea together.

End Story

I felt like Chrysta earned an apology from the older fairies.


End file.
